


Zoe

by theroomstops



Category: The Durrells (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroomstops/pseuds/theroomstops
Summary: The third time her heart broke was six months ago.An alternate ending to the series for Spiros and Louisa.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Zoe (Greek: ζωή) is a female first name of Greek origin, meaning "Life". (Wikipedia)**
> 
> For my friend _Controlledbyanarmyofmyownmaking_: Thank you for the idea and the encouragement when I started this. Look, I finally posted!

Ten years. 

Different roof, different bed, different man. It had been ten years now since she’d been in a similar situation. Ten years since her husband had fallen asleep next to her one last time, his chest slowly rising as she heard his sleepy little snores start – the ones he’d always deny making. Ten years since her heart had truly broken for the second time in her life. 

The first break had been unbearable, but together, they’d made it through losing a child. The second had almost broken her, now with four small children to bring up in the midst of grieving her beloved husband and no Lawrence to look to when everything felt too much. 

The third time had been six months ago. 

When a woman walked back into her own marriage, and in doing so, unwittingly broke two freshly opened hearts. She hadn’t doubted Spiros’ love, not even for a moment. Long before he admitted it to her, and long before she admitted she loved him back, it had grown beneath the surface. Surely, but steadily. Like the grass, it had lay dormant under its appropriate covers of friendship, before slowly making its way upwards when the spring hit. 

Spiros was a modern man, but he still lived in the shackles of his circumstances. Divorce was impossible from his end, and both of them knew they could survive having only parts of a love affair in secret. 

That was, until yesterday, when he’d walked up to the house, just as she was guiding a last stray animal back to where it belonged. He had pulled her with him as he sought a quiet place away from peering eyes and curious lodgers. Then he’d finally wrapped his arms around her and kissed her in ways she hadn’t been kissed before. All the pent up tension, frustration, longing and pain releasing itself as his lips finally met hers, and she’d let him hold her there as long as he’d needed. 

_Hers. At last._

For minutes, his lips had crashed upon hers repeatedly, desperately, as he’d whispered against them, _I’m free, Louisa._ He’d briefly explained, though she hadn’t bothered to listen too closely. They had the rest of their lives to talk about the details, and his face was so handsome in the moonlight, it had been rather distracting.

She’d wrapped his rough hand in her two slightly daintier ones, and walked towards the little stairs that led to the stony beach beneath the house. With the cover of the wall hiding them from anyone, she’d felt free to touch and look and kiss him the way she’d wanted to for years. He had slid down against the wall with a sigh, bringing her with him, as she’d melted into his embrace and they’d sat there for what felt like hours. Watching the moon and the stars above them, hands clasped and lips roaming freely as they familiarized themselves in new ways. She counted on the house going quiet soon enough, all of the people in it with big plans for the day that followed. 

Her stomach had filled with butterflies as they walked hand in hand towards the house he’d acquired for her on the day they’d arrived. Spiros almost stubbed his toe on one of Gerry’s animal crates, before she guided him up the stairs, to the privacy of the upper floor, with only Basil, an admitted deep sleeper, nearby.

He had undressed her first, slowly, then himself, his eyes never leaving hers, even as tears began to form. She’d wiped them off his cheek, and whispered _I’m usually the one that cries in this house._ He’d sat on the bed, his hand in hers, and looked at her as if she hung the moon. 

_I love you, Louisa. I love you more surely than the sun rises every day._

She didn’t have to tell him that she was nervous, nor about Lawrence, because he already knew everything about her. All those quiet conversations as their hearts had slowly begun to join together; they’d bared their souls long before they’d dared to even dream of this moment. He had watched patiently as she’d tried to find love elsewhere, but now he was in her bed, naked and eyes hungrily looking at her. She stepped between his legs, wrapping her arms around his neck as she looked down at him and whispered back. 

_I love you, too._

They’d never said it this way. Not that they’d really needed to. He’d shown with every part of himself how he felt about her. Once she’d opened her eyes to it, once she had allowed it to exist, it had been impossible not to see it in every single thing he did. But now those long-awaited words had been said out loud, and his response had been a chuckle. 

No, they’d never doubted how they felt. She had never doubted that he loved her, that he wanted her, that this house was where he longed to spend his days and nights. But she had honestly doubted they’d ever get there.

His lips had adored every part of her, as he held her intimately for the first time. Skin to skin, no longer kept apart by clothes or circumstance. Spiros’ lips had been soft, trailing all over her body as he crawled on top of her. The memories of being with her husband had been somewhat lost within the grief, she had almost forgotten what it felt like to feel touched this way. And yet, Spiros was different than Lawrence in a way she hadn’t known until now. The usual friendly sweetness in his eyes, the longing looks they’d share whenever they dared, replaced by unfamiliar passion and desperation. 

She held onto his face as he moved on top of her, a rush of emotion running through her. He took her hand, held it to his lips, and just as he had six months ago when he’d broken their hearts, he whispered her name against her skin. 

_Louisa._

Over and over, until his eyes closed as he panted. She kissed him to keep the sounds of their lovemaking from any still awake ears, as she felt a long-lost, not too unfamiliar surge in her stomach find its way back.

After, he pulled her close on top him. Now it was she who couldn’t stop her lips from roaming. His jaw, his nose, his lips. She blissfully adored them all with a trail of kisses as he sighed beneath her. 

_I dream about this. Every night when I think about you._

She smiled. She had felt uncertain, insecure even, if she’d never be able to feel passion with a man again. Sven had been sweet, and she’d certainly intended to take him to bed before she’d found out his secret and broken off the wedding. Hugh had shown keen interest, though something had been missing since the start. Maybe it was her eyes constantly landing on the taxi driver and not the man who brought her flowers to woo her. 

Even after they’d laid their hearts out in the open, admitted their love, she had felt nervous. She wanted desperately to be good enough, to even remember how to be intimate with a man. But lying against him now, she realized that it would never be the same, regardless. She hadn’t just been waiting to have sex with anyone again, she’d been waiting for Spiros. Their two bodies seemingly perfectly matched together. 

There were birds starting to chirp outside when they finally broke apart, snuggled close together as they fell asleep in a way they’d only dared to dream before that night.

When she woke in the morning, looking over at him sleeping next to her, she wonder why she ever doubted it. This was right. They were right. Destined to end up exactly this way, one way or another. She studied the ceiling as Spiros stirred beside her. She took the opportunity to lie against him again, his warm chest against her back as he lazily kissed her neck before she heard sleep take him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet this time. Thank you so much for the lovely comments, maybe this _does_ have legs.

She’s used to them now. The soft breaths and murmurs as he cuddles closer. 

In the months after they’d allowed their feelings to flow free before, even before that night four months ago that they’d finally spent together, all sorts of things had run through her mind. Thoughts of him, and of them. Every night, she imagined what it would be like to fall asleep next to him, touch him, kiss him as he woke up. She would imagine his usually combed hair tousled and adorably messy as he’d press her against the mattress and awaken her body the way he had everything else.

The green roof could use some new paint, just after a few months it had started to chip. Even the view out onto the sea now didn’t come close to the view in here. The green roof viewed from this bed, as his arms, heavy from sleep, cradled her body. Second only to the view of him on top of her, as he’d whisper how much he loved her. 

She did wonder how long they could get away with sneaking around. How long until someone came home unexpectedly whenever he’d lure her away from boarding house duties, to kiss her in a hidden corner. How long until… 

She rested her hand on her stomach as she looked to her side. A tiny smile in the corner of his lips lit up his face. She imagined he was thinking of her, of their future. Whatever that was now, with the danger quickly approaching and possibilities no longer seemingly endless. She kissed his jaw, gently, and his eyes opened as his lips fully curled into a full smile.

“Καλημέρα, my love.»

“Good morning, αγάπη μου»

“The children are coming today.” She smiled. Though her own children meant the world to him, his heart had become light as he’d started growing confident that his former wife would allow his children to visit, as she had promised that night when they’d agreed their marriage had to end. He had left his old home a little doubtful that night he had come to hers, scared that it couldn’t possibly end this well. 

But as the weeks had passed, formerly frosty tones had turned more polite, and when Dimitra would walk the children to the villa, they’d share pleasant conversation as Spiros joyously ran around with his children towards Gerry’s zoo, their favorite spot. She was sure the still-Mrs-Halikiopoulous had her doubts about her, but Louisa found herself only grateful for the kindness and understanding that was extended to her now. They would all have to go on the road forward together if they wanted a chance to end the marriage, and she was still surprised at the grace with which her travel companions had carried themselves. 

She hadn’t asked too many questions, choosing to let Spiros tell her about that conversation in his own time, but she had gathered that there was strong friendship binding Spiros and Dimitra together rather than the true love they had themselves stumbled upon. She was happy for the two boys that currently ran around Roger with a stick, that they’d get to grow up with a father, the sting of knowing her youngest hadn’t had that gift ever present in her heart.

“I hear from my cousin. They say it takes time, but his friend he will make sure.” Dimitra sipped her tea as she watched her children run around.

“Thank you.” Louisa sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope the Greek words in this are correct. I trusted Google on this.
> 
> Καλημέρα = good morning  
αγάπη μου = my love/love of mine


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friendly talk and then a lovers chat, while Louisa does what Louisa does best. Handles whatever... problems arise.

“How are you, Florence?” Louisa said, irritatingly breathless as she stepped into Dr Petridis’ surgery. “And how is little Adonis?”

“Suddenly he’s running wild, eating everything. It’s a good thing chances of having another one are slim, because there’s no better birth control for having another child than already having a toddler.” Florence grinned and puffed as she placed files back where they belong.

“Oh, I think I’m at least three months late for that.” Louisa muttered.

“What?” Florence spun around on her heel.

“Oh, I think I might be… Well, I _know_ actually.” Louisa looked around, to be sure there really was no eager-eared Greeks lurking around a corner. Florence pulled her arm, earning a yelp as she pulled her into Theo’s empty office.

“How?”

“Well, nature usually has a way of surprising you, doesn’t it?” Louisa turned to study Theo’s books.

“Louisa.” Florence’s voice firm and impatient behind her.

“How do these things ever happen?” Louisa felt as though she could feel Florence’s stare on her from behind, suddenly uncomfortable and walking around the room to distract herself from it. 

Florence’s following tirade of questions seemed a mix of honest curiosity and, she assumed, slight, though well meaning, judgment. Of course, as far as Florence knew, she’d been far too busy wrangling four human rascals and many more of the animal variety, on top of running a makeshift guesthouse, for any sort of romance.

“Does Spiros know? That you’ve been…” Florence gestured... a sort of weak indignation shining through.

“Well, Spiros was present, so yes, he does.” Best just to spill it at once, she thought. Pretty soon everyone would know their secret anyway.

“Oh Louisa.” Florence took her hands in her own, squeezing them as she lead them to two chairs.

“They say there’s a war headed our way… Well, Larry does anyway, though you know Larry...” Louisa scoffed, and Florence cocked her head, following her gaze as it met her friend’s again. Her voice softened, more muted as she confessed. 

“His wife still hasn’t been to Athens to petition for a divorce. They’re backed up, apparently. I could not have picked a more inopportune time.”

“Are you happy about this?” Florence squeezed her hand again.

“Yes. How could I not be? I’m ecstatic.” She sighed. “I feel I’m floating on air.” Eyes dreamily glossing over as she allowed the happiness to wash over her. “My children are exhausting and exasperating, but they are my life’s joy. And it’s thrilling...” Her voice lowered, muted. “to think I get to do it all over again with Spiros.” 

“But?” Florence pressed.

“But there is no way of sharing the news without ending up looking like the bloody English woman who seduced the poor Greek taxi driver away from his perfectly lovely and innocent wife.”

“Oh yes, I can imagine.” An eyebrow cocked on Florence’s face, well versed in how the more traditional Greeks reacted to anything resembling modern day behavior. “How do you feel? In the physical sense, now that we’ve summed up your emotions. I’ll schedule you in for an appointment as soon as possible.”

“Thank you, Florence. I feel… Euphoric, but constantly queasy. I’ve been puking in bushes and hiding in the cupboard from Basil and his bloody pipe.” Her brow furrowed, she could practically smell the stench of it as she said it. “Thank goodness he’s gone. Not to mention feeding time at Gerry’s zoo, all those ruddy animals, smelling of…” She shivered and watched Florence’s lips curl into a smile as her eyes cast to the floor in front of her, presumably memories of her own long-awaited pregnancy with her own miracle baby ever present on her mind. 

“I don’t think any of them know yet.” Florence looked up at her again. “The children. Not that I’d expect any of them to pay enough attention to something other than their own love problems, to notice their mother isn’t spending the night in her own bedroom.” Louisa sighed, looking out through the window as she pondered out loud. In the safety of friendship and loyalty. “And Spiros is… he’s so happy these days. He even sings now, all the time. His children come see him at the villa. I don’t know if this would add to it or take away his joy.”

“Spiros loves you.” Louisa smiled half-heartedly as Florence took her hand and squeezed it gently. “Louisa, we weren’t blind. We could all see how he’d look at you. And eventually, how you’d look at him.” Her smile grew, eyes closed as she acknowledged it freely. It _had_ been obvious. It seems everyone had known how taken the Greek taxi driver had become with his favorite English woman. “None of this is a surprise really.” 

“No.”

“And after the past year… He’ll be thrilled, I don’t doubt it. Tell him. Let yourself be happy.” Louisa sighed as she looked at her friend. Florence was right. It was time to allow herself to believe it, to _be_ happy. And it was time to tell Spiros.

“Can we talk a moment?” Louisa popped her head into the monkey’s holding area, to find Spiros helping Gerry with feeding time. Gerry stared at the little babe with the same kind of eyes Spiros reserved for her whenever he’d sneak a peak at her across the room. Helplessly in love with his onus and mission in life.

Spiros looked to Gerry and handed him the feeding bucket abruptly. “Gerrys, I see you later.” His eyes turned darker, his smile more devilishly handsome as he looked at her. Gaze rapt as he asked cheekily. “Kitchen?”

“No, your room, please, Spiros. It’s a rather delicate subject.”

“Of course.” If Spiros didn’t have eyes, she felt sure his smile would have gone around his whole face. His voice raspy, darker, and she had to force herself to focus on the task at hand. He held the door to his guest room open. She heard the door close and took a deep breath as she turned to face him, when she felt his arms wrap around her.

“I missed you.” He pressed his lips to her neck. “Even in the day, even when I see you in the house, I miss you.”

Louisa fought against the very pleasurable surge of hormones that ran through her at that moment. It was far too easy to lose focus, and she had a task to complete. “No, none of that right now, that’s what got us in this situation.” He looked at her, confused. And very much not used to being turned down. 

In the weeks that they had been carefully hiding their growing relationship, she had been pleasantly surprised to find that her fears of being incapable of true intimacy again, had been completely unfounded. She reveled in the way he wanted her. Longed to touch him as she’d see him throughout the day, trying not to touch him unnecessarily in front of eyes belonging to her oldest son that might already suspect… something. She treasured the way his eyes would lock with hers across the dinner table, with promises of a long night ahead. A sexual reawakening after years of mourning, that had now resulted in another life. A life desperately welcomed, even if it was the least appropriate time.

“What is-” He made an effort to approach her.

“Spir--“ The door flew open as they both began to talk, and Larry waltzed in, papers in hand and a hard look on his face. His robe flowed behind him as came to stand in front of her

“I cannot write. Everything is just… cobblers. Mother, I…” Louisa stared at her oldest son, hoping he’d understand she needed him to leave. Though Larry, ever wrapped up in his own head, just paced as he gritted his teeth, ranted at himself, the guest with the parrot, the air, the sun, until he finally groaned loudly and bolted out as quickly as he’d come in. Spiros chuckled as he pointed at the door.

“Larry is much funnier when he cannot write well. How you don’t laugh at him all the time...”

“Well yes,” Louisa rolled her eyes, losing her nerve quickly. “that is the gift of children, isn’t it? Speaking of which…”

“Yes, my son says something funny the other day. He think Gerrys is a real zookeeper, and he said he should joins as a monkey…”

“Oh for God’s sake, can I bloody finish my thing now?” She’d sounded angrier than she’d wanted to. But she was growing increasingly frustrated, as if that wasn’t already a constant state of being in her household.

“Why you angry?” His voice softened.

“I’m not angry, I’m…” She took a deep breath, calming herself before taking his hand. 

“Louisa?”

“No,” she whispered. “this is not how I wanted this.” 

“What is wrong?”

“This is a mad house. Ideally, I would have cooked you a dinner and you would have been to Athens and come back divorced.” She sighed, realizing she was starting to ramble. “My children would perhaps give me a break for five minutes before getting into more shenanigans… But life’s not perfect, is it?”

“Not in your house. But that is why I love it here.” He smiled, eyes crinkling and her heart melted. 

No, this would be fine. They would be alright. She felt sure now. It didn’t matter what everyone would say, if she’d be shunned at the market or ignored in a crowd, because _they_ would be fine. Because he loves her crazy, and cherishes the mad house that is often too much even for her. 

She took his hand and placed it gently on the just barely noticeable swell of her stomach. It barely looked like the result of a large dinner yet, but inside it laid the living proof of their love. He smiled, gazing at her lovingly, until she bit her lip and took a deep breath, as he realized what she was trying to say. “No…”

“Yes.” She nodded, her voice breaking. His eyes welled, and as a result so did hers. He put both of his hands on her little belly, moving constantly as if he was trying to feel it move.

“You’ve...” Spiros’ eyes watered as his throat swelled… With tears falling down his cheeks, he kissed her. “make me so happy.”

“I would have waited for you as long as it took, you know.” She pushed the hair off his face, stroking his forehead and nuzzling his nose as Spiros laughed to himself. 

He thought back to when they’d woken up that morning in the bed behind him, giggling softly under the covers before she’d snuck back to her room to dress for the day. He’d had no idea that at this moment, at a quarter to three on a Thursday, he’d come back to the room that held the whispers of all their plans and dreams for a future, and feel his life changed.

“Thank you.” His lips touched hers gently, savouring the moment, before he pulled her into his arms. She felt the stained tears from his cheeks on her own, and her heart lifted. Free of worry, full of joy.

A new life indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to share their news with the rest of the house.

“Are we having more guests? It’s been quiet here now Spiros’ our only guest left.” Leslie, ever observant - or rather not - leaned back into the couch opposite her. 

She’d managed to gather all four of her children in the living room while it was still light out, with no animals in sight, save for Roger. A small miracle on its own.

“No. Well…” She said, and hesitated. No, she needed to prepare them first. Louisa could see Spiros smirking in the doorway as her children settled into the sofas. Since she’d told him, he’d become even more overprotective, a constant grin plastered on his face. Even Margo had mentioning finding it unsettling a few days ago.

“Is Creepy the Clown going to sit down?” Leslie had taken after Larry’s annoying lead, and begun giving Spiros new nicknames as the days passed and he didn’t stop smiling. Unbeknownst to them for a very happy reason, but a bit curious all the same.

“Alright, this is clearly where you tell us you’re finally together. Woohoo, we live here, and we do have eyes. And ears. Congratulations, now I have to…” Louisa grabbed Larry’s arm and pulled him back down as he yelped.

“I didn’t know that.” Leslie said, matter of factly. “Does his wife know this? Do his children know? Does Lugaretzia know?”

Leslie’s panic was actually a relief. So far this was playing out so exactly how she’d imagined it would, and she began to relax just a little. She’d gone through the scenario countless times, of telling her grown children - and Gerry - about her little surprise bundle, and decided that if they mocked or screamed instead of going instantly quiet, then they’d be alright.

“His wife, yes, and his children will soon. It’s not an easy situation; we’ve been trying to ease into it. And I’m quite sure Lugaretzia won’t be surprised at anything I choose to do at this point, Leslie.”

“Oh, this is exciting!” Margo added cheerfully from the other sofa, leaning back before she announced with levity. “And I’m almost positive he isn’t a homosexual, so we’re already off to a good start.”

“He is not.” Spiros spoke up from behind them, as Margo continued, over-excitedly.

“We _love_ Spiros, Mother. We’re very happy for you.” And with a smile she turned her head. “And for you, Spiros.”

“Thank you, darling. Now, I’ll forgive that you all jumped at Larry’s interpretation of my news, yet again without waiting for my confirmation.” She’d almost swallowed the last half of her sentence, buckling as it neared the time for full disclosure. 

“But yes, Spiros and I are together, and have been for a little while. We didn’t tell you, because, well, I wanted to... _enjoy_ it a little bit first..." She hesitated. "And there is the small matter of his marriage not being dissolved. Spiros and I are adults, we needed a bit of privacy.”

“Oh, please don’t say it…” Leslie cringed and leaned back against the sofa, covering his ears with his hands.

“Leslie! Let your mother speak.” His tone was sharp, making Leslie jump as he sat up, eyes wide and ears pointed. Louisa smiles gratefully at Spiros, and took a deep breath before she continued.

“As I was trying to say… We’ve spent some time alone, getting to really... _know_ each other...” She dragged the sentence as she tried to find the right word. In front of her, Leslie groaned and Margo held back a chuckle while she looked at Larry’s beaming face. She should have rehearsed it, as Spiros had suggested. “...differently, and it’s been the most wonderful time.”

“Yes, you’ve been glowing recently.” Larry obviously meant it as another crude comment, but she was a little taken aback, even as he had his sly sex-joke grin on. She leaned forward, folding her hands in her lap and continued.

“I loved your father desperately, and when he died, he took a piece of me with him. Raising you four has been the most exhausting, thrilling part of my life, and as you’ve grown up, especially recently, I find myself thinking about when we first had Larry. We were terrified. This screaming little thing, who wouldn’t shut up.”

“Sounds like Larry.” Gerry said, confidence as ever growing and now occasionally joining in on his family’s ribbing. His siblings nodded in agreement. Larry sighed at his youngest sibling, before turning his attention back to his mother.

“Then the rest of you came along, and you have been my life.” She took a deep breath as she took in each of her children’s faces. For a moment she wondered which one this new one will take after. Which rarefied mix of attributes they’ll get from each of their siblings. Gaze falling on Spiros, arms folded, waiting with bated breath by the doorway. 

“And I would have never imagined to be doing it all over again, but…”

“No…”  
**“What?”**  
_“How?”_  
“Someone tell me what’s going on?!” 

Larry, Gerry, Leslie and Margo said, respectively, as they all stood on their feet, looking down at their mother in front of them.

“Mother, what?”

“Yes. A baby. Spiros and I, we, are having…” She fumbled uncharacteristically, and couldn’t even get the words out before Margo had engulfed her and stifled her words with her embrace. Her daughter squeed as she hugged her, and her joy helped Louisa’s stomach unclench. 

It was the first time she’d seen Larry genuinely taken apart and speechless. Fumbling with his jacket as he stared at the wall and then at her before turning and finding another wall to look at.

Leslie seemed to venture a quick path between disbelief and disgust, finally sitting down again as he looked up at her in shock. 

Louisa held her daughter’s head lovingly as Margo giggled into her neck, as she watched the faces of her three other children twist into an array of shock and surprise as Leslie scowled at Spiros before eventually softening with Spiros’ utter lack of reciprocation. 

As her daughter left her side, she watched her oldest sons, their jaws almost on the floor as they continued to process the idea. Margo jumped into Spiros’ arms with glee, before together, they danced around the living room floor. 

Gerry stood quietly to the side, Roger faithfully at his side, and Louisa’s hand reached out for him. The others were grown, more outspoken and he was the one she felt less sure of.

“Darling, say something?”

“This means I won’t be the baby anymore.”

“Gerry, are you alright about this?” Louisa stood up, and cradled her son’s face in her hands, trying to gage whether his reaction was good or bad.

“Do you think it’ll be a girl or a boy?” Gerry asked philosophically. Perfectly content and more interested in the biology of it. Of course, that would be her Gerry.

“I don’t know.” She kissed his head and dropped his hand as she felt Spiros’ arm wrap around her. “We’ll find out when it comes out.”

Louisa fell back in Spiros’ arms, slack and tired from the anticipation, waiting all day to find the right moment and for everyone to be close by. 

She watched as even Leslie finally joined the speculation of who or when or what their child would be. Leslie accepted a hug from Spiros, smiling softly before his eyes filled with tears and he wrapped his lanky arms around his mother. 

Her most vulnerable boy. The one she worried for the most. He always had been.

She left to prepare dinner, Spiros appearing and disappearing at random and the trills of laughter sounding from the living room to the kitchen at more and more continuous speed. When she finally joined them, they’d seemed the have everything determined. Including who would move into which room in order for the baby to have the room closest to hers. 

_Theirs_, Leslie corrected himself as he looked at Spiros. Spiros nodded approvingly and took Louisa’s hand in his.

It was far later than the usual hour when she finally fell into bed that day. Tired and exhilarated in equal measure. Her children could be exhausting but they were also more capable of selflessness and love than anyone usually gave them credit for. 

Spiros closed the door behind him, undressed quickly and climbed in next to her as he laid at her side with one hand on her expanding stomach, as he had done since the day she’d told him. It was barely showing signs yet, only butterflies still, no real kicks yet. But it was a comfort. With the unrest and the horrors growing ever closer around them, to feel protected and loved only made her feel infinitely lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I'm so sorry this was so delayed...

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this, and I simply felt too sad to finish the last parts. But I'm just going to post it, see if it might have legs to stand on and if anyone likes it.


End file.
